


Underneath It All

by moonflowers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Technically Kili is underage by dwarf standards by like a week, kind of, pre-book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is frustrated at being constantly treated like a child by his family. Naturally, he decides to drown his sorrows by getting drunk and tumbling into bed with the first willing stranger he meets. However, the lovely lady at the inn turns out not to be a stranger after all. Crossdressing! Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath It All

Kili was irritated.  
This in itself wasn’t unusual; his mother had always told him he could be sunshine one minute and storm clouds the next. No, the source of his annoyance was this: his next birthday was approaching fast, the day when he would officially be of age, and yet he’d never felt more like a child.  
More and more often lately, others would stop talking when he entered a room. This alone was infuriating, but what made it more so was that he knew full well they were usually discussing something trivial. Several times of late, a friend would be sharing a bawdy story in the tavern, when someone would cut in with a “better stop there, there’s young ears listening” or something similarly patronising, and throw a wink in his direction. Fili was only five years older than him for Mahal’s sake, no time at all in the days of dwarves, yet he was treated more or less as an equal. And though Ori was a good twenty years older again, Kili was willing to bet he was a good deal more innocent. Kili had had his fair share of dalliances with others thank you very much; stolen kisses and fumbling touches in tavern corners and alleyways at night. And everyone probably knew it, so why they all insisted on being so protective around him was a mystery.  
To top it off he’d had a bad day in the forge; Thorin kept pointing out the tiny imperfections in his work, which was demeaning and embarrassing at the best of times, but today it rankled more than usual. His brother wasn’t helping either. Every time their uncle scolded him, Fili would ruffle Kili’s hair and take the work from him, to fix the mistake Kili had made. He would never learn that way – with one criticising everything he did and the other solving his problems before he could even attempt to himself. It was important to him that Fili see him as an adult, not a boy who was utterly dependant on him; he loved his brother, and he would have him see them as equal.  
In short, everyone was treating him like a baby and he wasn’t happy about it. And obviously, the best was to deal with this was to get spectacularly drunk and find a willing stranger to fall into bed with.

Which was why he was seated in the nearest inn he could find staring into the depths of his third ale. It had yet to take much effect, unless you counted making him sleepy. He dragged his eyes away from the half empty mug to see someone looking at him from the other end of the counter. At least, he assumed they were looking at him; a hood cast a deep shadow over their face. He ran his eyes over the stranger – if they were staring, why shouldn’t he? It was a dwarf, there was no question of that. And a woman, bodice laced up tight and skirts draped over the stool she sat on. The cloak she wore with the hood obscuring her face was frustrating, but not unusual. It was not unheard of for a dwarf woman to cover her face so – though it sometimes meant they were unavailable, committed to their craft and not wishing to be judged by the prettiness of their face so much as the quality of their work. Sometimes hoods were worn by women who had not yet found their mate, and kept their faces hidden in shadow to keep unwanted suitors at bay.  
She noticed him looking her over and tilted her head back a little so he could see her mouth; warm pink lips quirked in a little smile, framed by a light-coloured beard and moustache. He took that as an invitation to speak with her. Gesturing to the innkeeper for two more drinks, he slid onto the stool next to her. 

“Good evening.”

She nodded deeply in greeting, little smirk still on her lovely lips. “And to you.”

“Kili, at your service.” He greeted her traditionally, in case she was one for proper manners. More than one evening had turned sour because of his failure to acknowledge courtesies. 

“And I thank you for it,” she answered in kind, in a rich voice he felt he could listen to for hours. There was something comforting about it. It was rude to ask a lady’s name, she would give it when she deemed it time. And considering she hid her face, it was unsurprising she hid her name also. As a male, social formality dictated Kili introduce himself. He thought it likely she knew who he was anyway, if she was of Ered Luin. But then he hadn’t noticed her before...

“You are alone this evening, my lady?” He raised an eyebrow in question as he sipped his drink.

“I was,” she raised the mug he’d bought her in thanks, “but that is the case no longer, thanks to you.”

“Oh.” A small curl of awkwardness bloomed in his stomach, “I apologise. If it’s solitude you seek, I can leave you be.”

“No lord,” she placed her hand on his forearm to stop him, “you mistake me. I am glad of your company.”

He smiled, feeling a little spark of pride at the title she gave him. Though it was indeed the proper and respectful way to address an heir of Durin, it was often forgone in their days of exile. On the rare occasion it was used, it was directed at Thorin or sometimes Fili, while Kili was still looked upon as a child. “Then I am more than glad to give it.” He was always told by his brother that his smile was his best trait, so he flashed her an easy grin.  
She smiled more widely in return, and took an impressive swig of ale. A little dribbled from the corner of her mouth and ran down into her beard; Kili found his eyes following it down her neck. She noticed him staring, and wiped it away with a shrug. “Sorry.” 

The ale was starting to warm his body, and he longed to lift the hood from her undoubtedly pretty face, to push the cloak from her shoulders and look upon her curves.

“Perhaps I should have said so sooner,” she said, “but I knew who you were the moment you came through the door.”

He laughed softly, unsurprised. “Yes, I guessed you might. My family is... somewhat high-profile, I suppose.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste for the airs and graces forced upon his by his lineage. 

She laughed too, and his eye slid from the dimple of her cheek to her chest rising and falling as she chuckled. “Yes, that’s certainly one way of putting it. Your uncle makes it hard to forget who you are, and your brother has his merits I’m sure...” she tilted her head to the side as she observed him, “but I must confess, you intrigue me. I often find second sons to be the more interesting characters. More unusual. If you pardon me saying so, your brother is moulded into the ways of kingship by your uncle, much as one would take a hammer and tongs to hot metal, to take the form it’s maker deems most useful. But you, second son,” he felt strong fingers gripping the flesh of his thigh, “there is no need for you to walk in their shadows.”

Her hand was hot upon his leg, pink lips inviting, skin smelling of honey and sweet flowers. Looking back on it, he would say it was her scent that pushed him over the edge. It was so different to the other things he was met with on a daily basis; the sour sweat and hot metal of the forge, damp rock and earth.  
They were close, noses brushing and sharing breaths. His uncle had always bid him to mind his reputation when he was at the tavern, and he had done so – he had cast an eye about when he’d entered the inn – there was no one of import there. So it didn’t matter when he closed the gap, pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile in triumph against his mouth, and, wanting to take her by surprise and win the upper hand, he ran his tongue along her lip. She tensed for a moment before letting him in, and their tongues slid together, tasting of ale. Kili felt his cock stir under his clothing; he didn’t think he’d ever got so hard so swiftly over a stranger. 

She broke the kiss, and held his face in her hand. “I have taken a room upstairs,” her breath was warm, “would you join me my lord?”

The question was a formality, they both knew he would.

~*~

Despite his best efforts, Kili had never shared a bed with another during an act of sex. His experiences had been brief and impersonal, against walls and in stables, and never as... in depth as he would have liked them to be. Though he thought himself a charming and carefree lover, there had always been something lacking. And his bed had always felt empty since he and his brother had grown too old to share. So it would be a joy to at last tumble with a pretty girl in a soft bed, and share a slow and gentle intimacy.  
He let her ease him down onto the bed (he guessed one of the best the inn offered as it was ridiculously soft) and she took her place on top of him, thighs either side. That damnable mouth of hers curled in a smile as she rolled her hips down over his clothed hardness. He didn’t bother holding back his moan; he wanted her to know how she affected him. The strange girl’s face was still under the shadow of her hood, and he absently wondered when she’d permit him to see her face, but then she leant forward to kiss him and it didn’t seem to matter. She nipped and tugged at his lips as she braced herself on his shoulders, her beard tickling his face. Her facial hair was thicker than his, something he found inexplicably arousing. His hands came up under her skirts to grip her thighs. He lost himself in the feel of her skin, the warmth of her tongue. Then she leant back and her hood fell, uncovering her face. But at that moment she ground her hips down onto his cock again, and he was too distracted by the sensation to register much beyond that she was indeed a handsome woman, and he needn’t have worried earlier that her hood hid some deformity. She claimed his mouth again, and the absence of hair tickling his face suggested she was wearing it bound up. 

“Let it down,” he mumbled against her lips. 

She drew back a little. “What?”

“Your hair. Let it down? I... I want to feel it.”

She huffed a laugh into the crook of his neck. “You’re a funny one. I like it.”With a quick kiss under his ear, she sat up, and began to pull pins and clips from her yellow hair and let it fall, where Kili languidly ran his fingers through it, easing out any remaining braids and marvelling at its softness. 

“Thank you,” he took a handful of the soft gold and gently pulled her into another kiss,” it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Hmm,” she bumped her nose with his, so close she was out of focus, “we’ll see.”

Before he could ask what she meant, she kissed him again and slid her hand under his shirt. Her perfume hit him again, honey and flowers, sweet and rich and wonderful. Though Kili almost wished she didn’t smell so heavily of it, so he could discover her real scent.  
His eyes slid closed as he lost himself in the feel of her lips, he reached up to grope at her breasts, but she was laced so tightly into her bodice he could barely feel them. Somehow, that pleased him even more.  
Without thinking about it, he began to rock his hips up against her, but it just wasn’t enough. He whined and hiked up her skirts around her waist, sitting up and hauling her properly into his lap as he mouthed at her neck. She moaned deeply, and he felt the vibration in her throat under his lips. She worked her hips again, and the friction brought him back to the task at hand. Literally. He pushed her skirts further up to get at her underclothes, and ran his hand over the thin cloth to feel her... penis. 

He stopped abruptly, and opened his eyes to look down at where he was touching her. The bulge he saw there confirmed what his fingers already had – that was definitely a dick in his hands. He felt panic growing in his chest, but all he could do was stare. _She had a dick._ She... Ah. She wasn’t a she at all.  
That wasn’t a _problem,_ exactly. Kili, like many dwarven men, was unashamed to say that he would welcome both male and female dwarves into his metaphorical bed. There were few enough women among their race as it was, never mind the even smaller number that was willing to take part in illicit activities outside of wedlock. But the politics of it all was the last thing on Kili’s mind at that moment, as he sat on the bed with a painfully hard cock between his legs and an equally hard cock in his hand. And, as was so often the way for the ill-fated line of Durin, that wasn’t the worst of it.

“Hello little brother.”

_What._

Kili’s gaze snapped up to her – his – face. Thorin often berated him for missing those things that were right in front of him all along, and this was definitely one such instance. There was no mistaking it now he looked; through the perfume, unbraided hair and fine line of kohl around his eyes, the sunny smile was that of Fili. His brother.

“What the fuck!?” Fili said nothing in reply, just smiled even wider. “What in the name of all that is holy is going on? Why are you a _girl,_ Fili?”

The elder laughed softly. “What an interesting way to phrase it. I was wondering when you were going to catch on.” Fili gently took his little brother’s chin in his hand. “I thought you would know me as soon as you entered the inn. But you didn’t even recognise me; your own brother.” Fili shuffled back a little and slipped his hand between them, stroking at Kili’s cock. 

“I... Kili tried to argue, he really did. He was aware in the back of his mind that this should not be happening, but all he could focus on was the hardness of his own cock, and the blue eyes looking down at him, blown with arousal. He tried to organise his thoughts through the haze, but he was simply too far gone to care. He’d stepped over the edge, and he was falling. He felt Fili’s cock throb under his still-frozen fingers, and heard the soft moan that slipped from his big brother’s throat, and the decision was made for him. To hear his Fili make such noises... it was filthy and wrong and delicious. And, the snarky part at the back of his mind pointed out, the perfect way to show Fili his little brother wasn’t quite so little anymore... Oh, bollocks to it. He leapt back into kissing Fili with renewed vigour, savouring the way his brother’s breath hitched in surprise. 

“Where did you learn to kiss like this?” Fili panted against his lips. “Someone’s had a lot of practice.”

Kili hummed noncommittally and sucked Fili’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Fili moaned and pushed Kili back onto the bed, pinning his wrists down as he rocked their hips together. “Look at what you do to me, little brother. Do you feel how hard I am for you?”

Kili snorted. There was no mistaking just how aroused his brother was. “Yes, it’s difficult to miss. Although... I’d be able to feel it better if you weren’t wearing so much.” He felt a breath of laughter against his cheek as Fili sat up.

His wrists were released. “As you wish.” Methodically but swiftly, Fili began to pull at various laces and buckles, casting aside his skirts, outer bodice and underwear. Kili wasn’t sure where to look; the clever fingers (that were obviously used to the fastenings of such clothing) or the skin revealed with each garment removed. Of course he’d seen his brother unclothed before, but this...  
Fili was down to one last item, a plain white corset, not over-tight but still gave him the slight illusion of a more feminine waist. He moved to loosen the laces, but Kili’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“No,” he swallowed, “leave that on.”

Fili raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue. “Alright.”

Why he made such a request, Kili had no idea. All he knew was that the sight of his brother dressed so was a very appealing one, and since he’d been going along with his gut reaction so far that night, it seemed like a foolish time to stop. Before he could question his motives, Kili changed the subject. “Won’t you help me out of my clothes?”

“If you ask nicely.” Fili leant further forward and Kili was distracted by his cock, dark and hard, against his belly. 

“Please?” He eventually choked out, throat suddenly very dry. 

He felt a kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth, before Fili gently tugged his shirt off for him, leaving wet, messy kisses down his chest and nipping lightly at his exposed hip bones. His trousers quickly followed his shirt to the floor, but Fili hesitated at his underclothes, choosing to mouth at Kili’s cock through the thin fabric until Kili could not take it any longer and removed them himself. He grasped a handful of his brother’s thick hair, unafraid to be a little rougher now he knew the true identity of his lover. The other hand slid to the small of Fili’s back, then to grasp at his arse, fingers splaying and searching lower. 

“And just what,” Fili whispered, “do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting you ready for me,” Kili moved to kiss him again, but Fili moved just out of reach.

“I think you’ll find it’s me who’ll be doing the taking, brother.”

“What?” Kili frowned; he’d always viewed himself as the dominant partner in his previous tumbles. “But I always thought – with others – “

“I’m not ‘others’ though, am I?” Fili’s voice was low and dangerous, and it went straight to Kili’s cock. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.... 

“No, you’re not. But... you’re the one with the dress.” It was low and childish, and he knew it. 

“I’m older.”

“I’m taller.” With that, Kili pushed himself and rolled them over, so it was he who sat atop Fili. His older brother growled and shoved at him in return. There was a swift fight for dominance, grabbing of shoulders and elbows in ribs, similar to the wrestling of their childhood, except punctuated with gasps and hisses of pleasure when their cocks came into contact with each other.  
In the end, Fili won.

“I’m still stronger, little brother.”

Kili rolled his eyes, but submitted all the same. They were wasting precious time arguing. “Fine. Now get down there and show me what I’ve been missing.”

“Gladly.” Fili kissed his forehead as he reached across to the cupboard next the bed, drawing out a small bottle.

“What – oh.” Kili wasn’t an idiot; he knew what the contents of the bottle were for, but that hardly meant he had a great deal of experience in the matter.  
Fili kissed him again, long and deep, his neck still smelling like honey. Kili lost himself in the feel of lips, the heady smell of sex and perfume, and flinched when he felt warm oil drip between his legs, and Fili’s finger pressed against him. He stilled as Fili continued to touch and stroke, before easing his finger inside. Kili couldn’t help but cry out at the unfamiliar sensation. 

“I’ve often wondered what you’d sound like, if I touched you there,” he could feel Fili’s words on the crook of his neck. He didn’t reply, wincing at the strange burn and stretch as his body tried to accommodate the intrusion. Before long, Fili’s finger was moving easier, and the feeling of it inside him had pleasure curling in Kili’s belly.

“Oh really?” Kili ground out, and hissed as his brother added a second finger. The burn flared up again, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and Kili had no wish to let Fili see his discomfort for fear he might stop. “Do you think you could make me scream?”

Fili’s eyes snapped up to meet his. It was a challenge, a game, and neither of them had ever liked to lose. 

“Very well.” Fili’s fingers worked harder after that, desperate to open Kili up as swiftly as possible, making him buck his hips up from the bed and thrust into empty air as Fili brushed him at the perfect angle.  
There was a sudden emptiness when Fili removed his hand and Kili groaned at the loss, clenching around nothing. Then Fili shifted forward to press his cock into him, and Kili bit his own hand to stop himself shouting in pleasure. He heard Fili moan and felt his breath, warm and wet, next to his ear. 

“That was cheating.” He pulled Kili’s hand from his mouth, and kissed his knuckles.

Kili shot him a dirty look. “Next time, it will be me who takes you. Then we’ll see whose cheating.”

Fili’s eyes widened at the mention of a ‘next time,’ and Kili was surprised at himself for even suggesting it. But before he could think too hard on the implications of his words, Fili began to move, drawing slowly in and out, eyes fixed on Kili’s face. 

“Oh Mahal, Fili...” the feeling of being filled by his brother was too much to bear. Fili hauled him up into his lap, his cock sliding deeper inside him and brushing that tiny sensitive spot again. Kili flung his arms around his brother in a crushing embrace, both to give himself something to hold onto and in some desperate attempt to show him how much this meant to him. It was one more thing they were lucky enough to share together. Fili’s arms wrapped around him harder in return. Kili’s cock was pressed between them, leaving the hair around his navel sticky and sliding against the fabric of Fili’s corset. His thrusts grew faster and the breaths Kili felt on his neck more rushed and shallow.

“Bite me.”

“What?” Kili thought he misheard, half lost to his own pleasure.

“Mark me,” Fili breathed out, tipping his head back to expose his neck, “mark me as yours.”

Kili had absolutely no idea what to say to that. So he said nothing, and instead bit down hard on the juncture between Fili’s neck and shoulder. Kili felt more than heard his brother’s harsh intake of breath as he sank his teeth into taught muscle, wanting to leave a bruise that lasted for days under Fili’s clothes. A hand closed around his cock and he pulled back in surprise, watching as Fili’s eyes closed in pleasure, mouth open in silent bliss as he thrust twice more before stilling as he came. The moment Fili was able, he locked eyes with Kili and stroked his cock harder.

“Come for me princess.”

Of all the things he could have said to make Kili come, that was one of the last things he would have expected. It worked all the same, as the tight heat inside his belly suddenly gave way, and he shuddered and bucked in Fili’s arms as he came, leaving their chests and stomach’s sticky as they pressed closer together. 

~*~

“Can I ask you a question?” Kili stretched out under the cool sheets, head resting on Fili’s chest, and still trying to make sense of what had come to pass in the last few hours. 

Fili laughed softly, and ran his fingers over Kili’s chest, tugging lightly at the dark hair. “Isn’t it a bit late for questions? Though I suppose you must have many, you always do.”

“Why do you dress so?” He tilted his head back to look his brother in the eye. “I mean, as a woman.”

Fili’s mouth thinned as he considered his answer. “I’m not sure I’m ready to discuss this so openly.”

“Please, Fili. I’d rather like to think we have no secrets between us any longer.”

“It is not that I don’t wish to share this with you Kili.” A pained look cross his features for a fraction of a moment. “It is more that I don’t know how to explain it to myself, let alone another, no matter how much I should like to.”

“I understand, but...” he picked at the drying mess on his stomach with distaste before lacing his fingers with his brother’s. “Please try. For me?” He felt Fili’s hand tense in his. “I wish to know you as well as I can. Every part of you.”

There was silence as Fili considered, and Kili had given up hope of a reply when Fili’s voice, hesitant but firm, began to speak.  
“I... I suppose the best answer I can give you for now is that sometimes I simply wish to be another person. A person very different to the one I am already. Do not mistake me,” he added quickly, “I am happy as I am, it’s just...” Kili felt him shrug, “to dress as a woman just... feels nice. It gives me a freedom I never realised I could have. I do it for myself, not for anybody else; although I usually try to go somewhere people won’t recognise me. But you should know,” Kili could hear the smirk in his voice, “I don’t make a habit of picking up strange men in taverns late at night.”

Kili laughed and pressed a kiss to his brother’s fingers. “Just me?”

“Just you. Only ever you.” Fili pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Although... there was one night Dwalin tried to talk me into his bed. I had an awful time trying to get rid of him.”

Kili sat in shocked silence for a moment, before he felt laughter bubble from deep in his chest as Fili held him closer. “And does this mean you’ll stop treating me like a child?”

“After what we just did, there’s no chance of me treating you as a child ever again.” His hand slid as far down Kili’s torso as he could reach, warm fingers leaving a pleasant tingling in their wake. 

Kili was unsure what would become of them, the Heirs of Durin doomed to love each other more than they should, but as he laughed and wrestled his brother back down onto the bed, he felt that things would be alright. Because his Fili was perfection as he was, and he would spend the rest of his days trying to be just as perfect for the one he loved.


End file.
